The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device fabrication and more particularly to protection of the channel during fabrication of devices with fins.
The fabrication of semiconductor devices involves forming electronic components in and on semiconductor substrates, such as silicon wafers. These electronic components may include one or more conductive layers, one or more insulation layers, and doped regions formed by implanting various dopants into portions of a semiconductor substrate to achieve specific electrical properties. Semiconductor devices include transistors, resistors, capacitors, and the like, with intermediate and overlying metallization patterns at varying levels, separated by dielectric materials, which interconnect the semiconductor devices to form integrated circuits.